Untold Story: Daily Life in the Azur Lane!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: One-shots compilation of the crazy daily life of the ship girls as they compete to earn the attention of the Commander, all while trying to protect the world from the evil Sirens! Crazy Yanderes, Complicated Love Plans, and rivals that seem to know no end, all fair in love and war!
1. Chapter 1

Humanity is at war.

The arrival of Sirens, time-space-bending ship girls had caused untold chaos to the world. In desperation, the major powers of the world banded together to fight back against their mysterious foe. With the discovery of the Wisdom Cube, the creation of the Ship Girls, the humanoid weapons with the capability to rival the Sirens, a Grand Fleet that see no border or ideology's created.

And the one who leads the mightiest fleet ever created in human history is a man who had claimed many victories even from the jaws of defeat against the Sirens, the Hero of the Pacific War: He who is called 'The Commander'.

This is the story of humanities greatest hope.

**~Page Break~**

'The Port', a place where the Grand Fleet Ships can call home. A massive port located at an undisclosed island equipped with the latest technologies that mankind had created. The base is self-reliant with their own power and food generating facilities while also supporting a war academy for ship girl, dormitories, and even a shopping district. One would say this military installment is but an example of marvels that mankind could create if they would work together.

"HELP MEEEEE!" A pink and white blur sprint through the beautiful courtyard of the Port in an unnatural speed. Following closely behind is another one, black and red in color, and seem to be determined to catch up.

"Why are you running?! Stop and let Akagi CLEAN YOU FROM THIS EXISTENCE!"

"It's just a prank!" The pink and white blur cry out, "I-I didn't mean to kiss his cheek in front of you! I didn't know the floor is that slippery and-"

"SILENCE! Akagi will make sure you'll never get near the Commander again-" Akagi, the black blur, skidded to a halt and kick the ground to jump back just in time as several arrows lodge themselves on her position.

"Please calm down, Miss Akagi." A beautiful woman with long white hair wearing a white military dress with a black skirt underneath a long, black coat. In her hands is a massive mechanical longbow, and in her side attach to her waist is a miniature runaway that acts as quivers. She tilted her hat a bit and return Akagi's death glare with a calm stare, violet eyes meet fiery red. "I don't think the Commander would appreciate you destroying one of his ships."

"E-Enterprise!" The pink and white blur stop and hide behind 'Enterprise'. Pink hair, violet eyes, and wearing a blue idol-like dress underneath a white military coat.

Enterprise disengages her gaze from Akagi and to the smaller girl behind her. "Saratoga, are you okay?"

Before Saratoga could respond Akagi chimed in. "Why do you always interrupt me, Enterprise~?" Standing in full height, 'Akagi' is a beautiful woman with long black hair and a pair of fluffy fox-like ears on top of her head. She's wearing a white shirt that does not hide her bountiful assets and small, red skirt that reveal her thighs to the world under a long, black black and red kimono. Nine, fluffy fox tails spread gloriously behind her. The death glare that once marred her beautiful face is now gone, replaced with a cold and intimidating smile that promise pain and death. "That child DARE kiss my Commander in front of me. She must... disappear."

"E-eep!" Sara quiver behind her protector. "A-A-As I said, it's an accident!"

"I don't know what's going on, but I can't allow you to kill your fellow comrade out of jealousy." Enterprise returns Akagi's threatening smile with a calm and stoic looks of deviance. "I will fight you again if I have to."

"Hehe... AHAHAHA! Fine, then!" Red flame suddenly burst from all around Akagi, slowly forming themselves into small crimson planes that fly around her body.

Enterprise responded by taking out several arrows from her 'miniature runway' and draw them from her bow, aiming at Akagi. They both stare, ready to attack one another if they detect even a single movement from each other. Sara, who's still hiding from behind the Eagle Union Carrier, open her mouth to stop the upcoming conflict.

"Stop."

A single, calm word suddenly break the tension. All eyes went to the newcomer that seems to appear out of nowhere that's now standing between the two carriers. Light cream-colored hair tied into a ponytail with a pair of orange eyes, wearing a short white sailor uniform that reveals her perfect belly to the world, long kimono-like sleeves, and a short dark blue skirt. In her hands is a large mechanical katana that she comfortably carries around.

"... Ayanami." Enterprise was the one who breaks the silence with a greeting. 'Ayanami' glance to said carrier and nods her head.

"Enterprise, Akagi... the Commander would be sad if either of you tries to kill each other again." Her voice is calm, but there are hints of emotions in them. "And Ayanami... hates it when Commander is sad. If you two continue to fight then I will stop both of you by force." She tilts her blade slightly as if to point out she's ready to fight.

"Y-Yeah!" Sara joined in, "Do you two want to see the Commander sad that much?!"

...

...

...

After a few moments of silence, Akagi sighs in frustration. "... If it's for the Commander's happiness then I suppose I'll let that child live... for now." The flames around her disappear with a snap of her fingers. She turns around and begins walking back from where they ran from without saying anything.

"Woah, that was close!" Sara let out a relief sighs. "Also, did she called me a child?! I'm not a child!"

Enterprise, too, returns her arrows to her quiver. "Sara, please be more careful next time. Ships like Akagi are dangerous to play prank around."

Saratoga huffed, "I know that! How was I supposed to know she'll pop around?! I was just playing pranks to the Commander and she suddenly came inside the office! It surprised me so much, I slipped on the floor, and suddenly kiss the Commander on the cheek!"

"No, pranking the Commander is not a nice thing to do either..." Enterprise sighs, then her eyes landed on the Destroyer in their midst who's slowly walking away. "Thank you, Ayanami, for helping us stop Akagi."

The Destroyer stops and turns toward the two Carriers. "It's okay..." Her voice is quiet, but loud enough for them to hear. "Akagi loves the Commander too... Like all of us." With that she resumed her walking, leaving the two carriers alone.

"AAAAH!" Suddenly Sara let out a loud shriek. "I forgot! Today's my turn to teach the Carrier class! T-ThanksforthehelpEnterpriseI'llseeyouaround!" Once again the ship girl turns into a blur, disappearing toward the academy area.

Enterprise blink and sighs, but a small smile broke out on her face. "Love, huh... Heh, I suppose so." Though she personally slightly pities the Commander, having to deal with so many heavy loves like Akagi. Just slightly, because it's his own fault for being such a heart stealer.

With that Enterprise begins walking away toward the Headquarter, where the Commander awaits the report of her patrol.


	2. The Pride of the Iron Blood

**She who bears strength alone, now stand together.**

**~Page Break~**

_She felt herself drowning deeper, and deeper into the ocean. It's dark and cold. She felt alone, and a feeling of forlorn fear seeps out. She reaches out to the surface where the light can touch her. She struggles to swim out, to go back to the place where her friends are, to the Fatherland where she gave her oath to protect, and the thought of her sister. _

_"I... I don't want to die!" _

_But then the shadow from the deep ocean seems to reach out to her, enveloping her body and dragging her deeper, and deeper. A voice, a familiar one, whispers mockingly into her ear. _

_"You're but a failed test subject, doomed to die alone." The face of a certain __**SIREN**__ surface into her mind. "And your homeland, your friends, your sister... They too will die."_

_She struggles, again and again, and again, to break free from the shadow. Yet as she slowly loses sight of the surface light the feeling of despair sets in. Her hope slowly rotted, consumed by the darkness. Slowly she closes her eyes, accepting the void as it consumes her._

_But then there's light. _

_Her eyes snap open, gazing upon the light that seems to pierce the darkness. There's a hand, a masculine hand that the darkness fears. In desperation she reaches out and grasps it, gasping as she feels warmth begins to fill her cold heart. _

_"Please... Save me!" She begged-_

_-and the hand pulls her toward the light._

Bismark gasp as she opens her eyes. She sits up, eyes scanning around the room. "This is... My room." She said softly, finding the familiar sight of her dorm room calming. Slowly she looks toward the clock, her eyes widened. "AH!" She exclaimed, "I-I overslept?!"

It's almost afternoon!

The elegant and cool Bismarck scrambles out of her bed to get prepared for the day,

**~Page Break~**

Iron Blood Dormitory is (arguably) the most discipline of all the other dorms. Aside from the energetic submarines, most of the ships in this building follow the rules they had set up and agreed upon to the latter, with a certain exception here and then if a certain Commander was involved.

Usually, it would turn into a chaotic battle royal.

Bismarck opens the dorm cafeteria door to find only several familiar ships are there, either eating brunch or lounging around chatting. Her entrance gain several raise eyebrows, perhaps from the rare sight of her oversleeping.

"LORD BISMARCK!" U-556 greeted her from one of the tables, waving her hand excitedly at her. "Over here! We've saved you a table!" There's also Prinz Eugen sitting there, looking at her with an amused expression.

Accepting her fate of being tease by Eugen with a sigh, Bismarck went to grab her meal (Naval Curry with Torpedo Tempura on the side, and a secret coolant drink) and then take a seat next to U-556, right across of Eugen. "Good day," Bismarck greeted courteously.

"Good day to you too, Lord Bismarck!" The submarine excitedly returns the greeting.

'She's still as energetic and cute as ever,' Bismarck thought.

"Good day to you too, sleeping beauty." Eugen smirk teasingly at her friend, "How rare of you to be sleeping in, Bismarck. Did the Commander ran you ragged with the patrol yesterday, or was it directly because of HIM that you're that tired, hmmm?" She smiles teasingly, "He can be quite energetic when he's in the mood."

Bismarck almost chock on her food from the question, and even U-556 blush and let out a small 'eep'. "N-NO!" The battleship deny, though she is SLIGHTLY curious about the last part Eugen said. "I just..." She paused, should she tell them? About her fear? Her weakness? She's their leader, she-

"You don't have to bear the burden alone, Bismarck." Eugen suddenly said, looking away from her. "We're in this together. Or maybe you don't trust your friends can help you?" Bismarck's eyes went wide from those words.

"M-Miss Eugen!" The submarine seems to notice, "P-Perhaps we should let Lord Bismarck be, some things aren't meant to-"

"No, Eugen is right." Bismarck sighs as she clenches her fists. She's not alone anymore, she doesn't have to bear the burden of strength by herself. She has friends now, a sister, strong comrades... And a dependable Commander. "I had a dream... A dream about my demise."

She then told them what she had dreamt. The darkness, the siren, and the hand that drags her back into the light. None of them interrupt her and listen, eyes not leaving hers. It's refreshing, and the burden on her shoulder felt lighter.

"... I see." Eugen finally looks away, thinking.

U-556 hugs her Lord while crying. "I'm sorry, Lord Bismarck! Back then I failed to protect you, b-but this time, I'll make sure I-!"

"Please, it's fine U-556." Bismarck pats the head of the smaller shipgirl. "I never blame you, and I know you will protect me better. I've seen how you have improved."

"L-Lord Bismarck!"

"... You're not alone, not anymore." Eugen suddenly said, "Back then, we depend too much on you to lead us to victory, putting the burden of strength on your shoulder alone." She pauses, "But not anymore. We stand together, bearing the burden of strength together. Not just for our Fatherland, but for the sake of the world against the Sirens." The Heavy Cruiser looks toward her comrade with a genuine smile, "That's what our cheesy Commander would tell you, too."

The leader of the Iron Blood Fleet smiles, "Yes... I can picture him saying that."

"Then, as your friend let me give you advice." Eugen leans forward and a familiar smirk appears on her face. "You should skip your meal right now and instead cook some food for two."

The advice confuses Bismarck, "For two...? Why?"

The Cruiser sighs, "Why, she said. It's for the Commander, of course. It's almost lunchtime, so you should make some homemade food and bring it to his office so you can eat together."

Bismarck feels a delightful warmness at the thought, "But won't he be busy? I don't want to-"

"It'll be fine, you worry too much." Eugen waves her worries off. "You know what? We should help you. Come, Submarine U-556, we shall help Bismarck have a great lunchtime with the Commander."

The ever-loyal Knight of the undersea seems to approve of the idea, with how pumps up she is. "I shall accept this honor! Don't worry Lord Bismarck, I shall do whatever it is to help!"

"H-Hey wait, you two! I haven't-Hey!"

**~Page Break~**

An hour later, Bismarck is walking through the (surprisingly) empty HQ building hallway toward the Commander's office. A plastic bag filled with two homemade bento box is hanging on her hand, its delicious aroma fills can be smelled through the boxes.

The Battleship is nervous. It's an hour early before lunchtime, to make sure the current secretary hasn't made the Commander's meal yet. If she's unlucky, this week is one of the more aggressive shipgirls turn to be his secretary, which then she might have to either fight or give up for the (tempting) idea of having lunch with the Commander.

"Eugen and U-556 had spent their precious time helping me with cooking this meal, that means I can't just give up that easily..." Bismarck mutters.

"Oh my, if it isn't Miss Bismarck, good afternoon." A voice breaks the Battleship mussing.

Looking up, she found the familiar sight of Belfast in all her Maid Glory. Hailed as the fleet undisputed 'Greatest Secretary' rival only by few for several years in a row, she's the envy of many shipgirls around the island. She's not only the Head Maid of the Royal Navy, but the private maid of the Commander himself, meaning she had free reigns over entering and exiting his office and bedroom.

Bismarck spotted the stack of papers in her hands, and if she's here carrying that then it means this week is her turn to be the secretary. "Ah, greeting, Miss Belfast. Is the Commander, uhm, busy?" The Battleship has no idea why she's so nervous.

"Oh, the Commander is-" Belfast pause, her eyes landed on the lunchbox that the Iron Blood ship is carrying. A small smile broke out on her face. "Well, he's currently taking a nap in his chair, however, it'll be lunchtime soon, and it'll be a shame if he spent it all napping. And so, Lady Bismarck, if I may be so bold, may I ask you to wake him up for lunch? I need to take care of several things, so I might not be able to provide the Commander with lunch."

That made Bismarck flinch, "O-Of course, yes, I shall do as you ask." Her face is red from embarrassment, knowing her ploy has been revealed by the greatest maid.

Belfast bows politely, "Then I shall take my leave, please take your time." With that she walks away gracefully, leaving the Battleship by herself.

"Belfast... What a terrifying ship." Shaking her head, Bismarck walks toward the Commander's door and knocks, "C-Commander, it's me, Bismarck. May I come in?" After several seconds of not hearing a response she takes it as a sign he's still sleeping, and softly open the doors. "Please forgive the intrusion."

The office is neatly organized, clearly the courtesy of the greatest Maid. Medals, certificates of recognition, and pictures with people of ranks are on display. But it's at the end of the room, near a large window that overlooks the Base's courtyard that she found her target, napping on his table filled with paperwork.

Since the day she met him, he hasn't changed one bit. His hair black in color, neatly cut as to not violate any military protocol. He's still wearing the same white, navy officer uniform with the only thing different being the medals he can proudly display for his services. He's perhaps one of the few people that can and have received medals from different countries and can proudly show it together.

Smiling softly Bismarck walks toward the Commander and begin shaking his shoulder. "Commander, please wake up. It's almost lunchtime." It didn't take long for him to stir awake. He stretches and yawn, clearly still feeling fatigued. "Good afternoon, Commander." The Leader of the Iron Blood smiles beautifully at her commander. She shows the man the food she brought, "Why don't we have lunch together? I-we, make this food together for you."

It's peaceful and quiet lunch, nothing special or romantic. It's but a simple lunch together. But for Bismarck, it's enough.


End file.
